3 Days
by kRieZt
Summary: Eren tersengat seekor kepik yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa tidur selama 3 hari 3 malam. Apa yang akan dia lakukan demi melewati masa-masa sulitnya itu? Apakah dia bisa sembuh dari rasa sakitnya? Levi/Eren fanfic. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**3 Days**

Rating : K+

Genre : General, Hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Isayama-sensei

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Sudah beberapa hari ini Pasukan Pengintai sedang dibebas tugas untuk berburu Titan. Hanya beberapa anggota saja bertugas untuk patroli secara bergantian setiap pagi, siang, dan malam. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak kebagian bertugas ke luar, Kapten Levi menyuruhku dan beberapa orang temanku untuk mencuci puluhan kain tirai, seprai, dan taplak meja yang dipakai di markas.

"Aku tidak akan mentolerir pekerjaan siapa pun," ucap Kapten Levi saat memberi perintah kepadaku, Jean, Mikasa, dan Armin. "Jika pada semua kain ini masih tersisa noda setitik pun, tidak ada makan malam untuk kalian. Mengerti?"

"Yes, sir!" jawab kami kompak.

Kau mau tahu berapa rata-rata panjang kain yang kami cuci? Satu kain panjangnya 2 meter, dan kami harus mencuci paling tidak 5 kain dalam satu ember besar. Setelah kain-kain itu kami cuci, kami harus menjemurnya di halaman belakang markas.

"Ugh, berat!" keluh Jean saat membawa ember ketiga berisi kain-kain yang masih basah. "Semoga aku mencucinya dengan benar. Aku tidak mau kehilangan jatah makan malamku!"

"Kau bicara apa, Jean?" sahutku kemudian berdiri di dekatnya untuk mulai menjemur. "Jangan lengah, atau kita kehilangan jatah makan malam kita nanti."

"Aku tidak akan kehilangan jatahku. Lihatlah! Barisan kain ini adalah hasil kerja kerasku, Eren. Tak ada noda setitik pun yang tertinggal di sana. Kapten Levi pasti bangga padaku, hahahaha…"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala jika Si Bodoh ini sudah mulai berceloteh, "Kau akan berurusan dengan orang yang sangat teliti soal kebersihan, Jean. Sebaiknya kau periksa kembali."

"Biar nanti aku yang periksa," sahut Mikasa kemudian ikut berdiri di dekatku. Dia sudah menyelesaikan ember kelima dan sekarang waktunya menjemur. "Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

"Aku baik- baik saja," jawabku. "Mana Armin? Harusnya dia sudah berada di sini dengan cucian terakhir."

"Ada satu kain dengan noda yang sangat sulit. Dia perlu waktu untuk membersihkannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

Tidak lama dibicarakan, Armin pun datang menghampiri mereka. Dia berlarian seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu. "Kalian semua menunduk! Aku dikejar serangga mengerikan!" serunya sambil melindungi kepalanya.

Jean yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan jemurannya, tiba-tiba ikut panik dan berlindung di balik kain-kain itu. Serangga yang mengejar Armin tidak besar, aku bisa melihat bentuknya seperti kepik. Tetapi dia benar-benar mengejar Armin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Armin?" tanyaku. "Maksudku, bagaimana serangga itu bisa mengejarmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" balas Armin ketakutan. "Itu dia datang! Awas, Eren!"

Baru aku akan mencari tempat untuk berlindung, serangga itu tiba-tiba hinggap di lenganku dan…

"Gyaa! Sakiiiiit!"

-000-

Aku tidak pernah tahu ada kepik yang bisa menyengat seperti ini. Dan sengatannya sangat menyakitkan, sampai membuat lengan kananku sedikit kaku…

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di ruang periksa di bangsal rumah sakit markas Pasukan Pengintai. Mayor Hanji sedang memeriksa bekas sengatan di lenganku dari balik kacamata tebalnya. "Kepik ya?" gumamnya sedikit bingung. "Kalau lebah, sengatannya memang sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi kalau kepik, aku baru pertama kali ini melihat dia bisa meninggalkan bekas sengatan seperti ini. Hmm…kau sudah bilang Levi, Eren?"

"Mikasa sedang pergi ke sana, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang," jawabku lesu.

Mayor Hanji beberapa kali menekan-nekan lenganku, "Untungnya tidak berdarah. Maksudku, aku khawatir saja jika kau terluka lalu kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Titan."

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Mayor Hanji! Saya tidak akan berubah hanya karena sengatan seperti ini."

"Coba kucarikan pereda sakit. Kau tunggu di sini ya, Eren," Mayor Hanji kemudian keluar dari ruang periksa ke bagian obat-obatan.

Tak lama dia pergi, Mikasa kemudian datang bersama Kapten Levi dan Sasha. Aku sontak berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada kaptenku itu. Tetapi rasa sakit di lenganku itu membuatku tidak bisa bertahan lama-lama dalam sikap hormat. Laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu terkejut melihatku kesakitan, "Ada apa, Eren? Mikasa bilang kau disengat serangga."

"I-iya, Kapten," jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Aku tahu serangga itu," sambung Sasha kemudian duduk di dekatku. "Aku sudah dengar dari Mikasa soal serangga yang menyengatmu itu, Eren. Seperti kepik, bukan?"

"Kau tahu, Sasha?" tanyaku.

"Di desaku, kami menyebutnya Kepik 3 Hari."

"Hah? Tidak ada nama lain yang lebih aneh dari itu?" tanyaku semakin tidak percaya.

"Dengarkan dulu! Itu bukan kepik sembarangan, Eren! Kalau sudah tersengat kepik itu, kau tidak akan bisa tidur sampai 3 hari."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak akan tidur selama itu?"

"Kepik itu akan meninggalkan bekas sengatan yang sakitnya bisa membuatmu tidak bisa tertidur. Selama 3 hari, Eren…" Sasha kembali menekankan penjelasannya.

Mayor Hanji kemudian kembali dengan sebuah alat suntik yang sudah diisi cairan pereda sakit. Dia duduk di dekatku dan mulai membersihkan lenganku dengan alkohol, "OK, ini akan sedikit sakit. Tahan ya, Eren."

Belum sempat menjawab apa-apa, perempuan berkacamata tebal ini langsung menusukkan jarum suntiknya ke lenganku. Ketika cairan bening itu masuk, aku langsung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku untuk berteriak. Sengatan serangga tadi sudah sangat sakit, cairan pereda sakit ini malah membuatku semakin tidak bisa menahan sakitnya.

"Tahan, Eren," Mikasa buru-buru duduk di dekatku dan merangkul pundakku erat.

"Uuukh…sakit sekali, rasanya lenganku mau putus…" gerutuku sambil mencengkeram lenganku erat-erat.

"Oh tidak! Bekas sengatannya…!" ketika sedang mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku dari lenganku, Mikasa terkejut melihat bekas sengatan tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi 3 buah garis lurus sepanjang masing-masing 5 cm.

"Memang seperti itu bekasnya," sambung Sasha. "3 hari kemudian, bekas sengatan akan hilang dan kau bisa kembali tidur, Eren."

"Kau yakin tidak menambah buruk keadaan, Mata Empat?" protes Levi kepada Mayor Hanji.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah memberikan obat, Levi," jawab Hanji. "Ini pereda sakit. Mungkin bisanya bereaksi dengan cairan ini sehingga menimbulkan tanda semacam itu."

"Tapi dia jadi bertambah sakit!"

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja, Kapten," sahutku kemudian sebelum terjadi perdebatan antara Kapten Levi dan Mayor Hanji. "Sakitnya sudah mulai reda sekarang. Terima kasih, Mayor Hanji."

Mayor Hanji menghela nafas, "Satu suntikan lagi ya? Aku perlu mengambil darahmu sedikit untuk kuteliti."

-000-

Rasa sakit dari sengatan kepik itu benar-benar sukses membuatku tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam…

"Uuukh…sakit…" aku tidak bisa berhenti menggerutu ketika mencoba untuk tidur. Setiap kali aku memejamkan mata, lengan kananku seperti tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi dan memaksaku untuk bangun. Ketika aku sudah sepenuhnya bangun, rasa sakitnya hilang. Begitu terus sampai terjadi berulang-ulang.

Pada awalnya, aku sedikit tidak mempercayai cerita Sasha soal kepik itu. Aku baru mendengarnya sekarang, semua orang yang melihatku tersengat tadi juga mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak pernah melihat kepik macam itu sebelumnya. Sasha tahu karena dia hidup di pedesaan dekat hutan. Populasi serangga cukup banyak dan jenisnya bermacam-macam. Alasan itu sudah cukup menjelaskan mengapa dia bisa tahu ada serangga bernama Kepik 3 Hari.

Oh, baiklah…

"Uuukh…apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" aku kesal tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya aku keluar dari kamarku dan pergi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi markas. Aku tidak tahu apakah sekarang sudah lewat dini hari atau belum. Suasana markas malam hari sangat sepi. Beberapa titik cahaya terlihat dari lokasi aku berjalan sekarang.

Bisa tergabung di jajaran Pasukan Pengintai adalah impianku. Tekadku adalah membunuh Titan sebanyak mungkin dan membebaskan manusia dari ancamannya. Tidak banyak hal yang aku lakukan untuk bisa masuk ke sini. Semua berkat kebaikkan hati Kapten Levi, dan juga Komandan Besar Pasukan Pengintai Erwin Smith.

Oh, sudah berapa jauh aku berkeliling? Mataku lelah, sebenarnya. Tetapi rasa sakit di lenganku akan kembali menyerangku jika aku tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menutup mataku.

"Eren?" pundakku berjengit tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Mikasa berdiri sambil membawa lilin. "Kau sungguh tidak bisa tidur?"

"Mikasa…" gumamku lesu.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap di kamar, Eren. Jika Kapten Levi mendapatimu berjalan-jalan di sini sendirian, dia bisa memarahimu."

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa tidur, Mikasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Daripada kau membuang tenagamu dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi markas, aku akan menemanimu berbicara sepanjang malam."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Kau perempuan dan kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamar laki-laki, Mikasa."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau tidak bosan selama kau tidak bisa tidur, Eren? Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu."

":Hey, sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja kok! Lagipula, jika aku tidak tidur, rasa sakit itu tidak akan muncul. Aku hanya perlu mencari cara mengusir rasa kantuk ini. Kau kembalilah ke kamar, Mikasa. Jangan cemaskan aku, OK?"

"Kau yakin, Eren? Maksudku, jika kondisi ini mengganggumu beraktifitas besok, biar aku-"

"Mikasa, sudahlah," aku buru-buru memotongnya. "Sebaiknya, kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Jika terlalu lama di sini, kau bisa kena tegur juga kan?"

Tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan lebih banyak dengannya, aku langsung berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Mikasa mudah sekali cemas jika sedang terjadi sesuatu padaku. Dia akan seperti ibuku, menceramahiku ini dan itu tanpa henti.

Setibanya aku di kamarku, aku hanya duduk terdiam di tempat tidurku. Semua orang di sini sudah tidur, dan aku masih terjaga. Apa aku mampu melewati semua ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Jika aku tidak tidur, bagaimana aku bisa beraktifitas besok?

-to be continue-

* * *

><p>AN : minna-san, selamat berjumpa kembali hehehehe~

OK, karena kemaren saya sudah menyayat hati para reader dengan cerita angst, kali ini saya bikin sedikit fluffy. Eniwei, soal serangga itu cuma karangan saya aja ya. Aslinya sih gak ada serangga kepik yang bisa nyengat, apalagi sakitnya bisa bikin gak bisa tidur. Ehehe…

Very well, chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Day 1**

Pagi ini aku mendapat tugas patroli berkeliling kota di distrik Trost. Aku akan pergi bersama Jean, Connie, Sasha, dan Krista. Tugas patroli kami akan berakhir sebelum jam makan siang. Aku bersyukur mendapat giliran pagi karena aku hampir kehabisan ide bagaimana caranya bisa mengusir rasa kantuk setelah sepanjang malam aku tidak bisa tidur.

"Hey, Eren! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasha yang berkuda di sebelahku. "Apa lenganmu masih sakit?"

"Ya, sedikit," jawabku. "Apa sengatan ini tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan cara apa pun, Sasha? Maksudku, apa aku harus menunggu sampai 3 hari baru akan sembuh?"

"Setahuku memang tidak ada cara lain, Eren. Reaksinya terhadap orang pun berbeda-beda. Di desaku, bahkan ada yang meninggal setelah 3 hari tidak tidur karena sengatan lebah itu."

"Kau jangan menakutiku, Sasha!" seruku terkejut dengan perkataan Sasha.

"Keh! Kau tidak akan mati, Eren!" sahut Jean yang berkuda di belakangku. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan mati hanya karena sengatan serangga."

"Jean, aku berharap kau adalah orang berikutnya yang terkena sengatan serangga sialan itu," balasku kepada Jean sambil menambah kecepatan kudaku.

"Kau bilang apa, Eren?!" dia pun akhirnya menyusulku.

"Hah? Menurutmu aku bilang apa?"

"Kalian berdua, tolonglah!" seru Krista mencoba melerai kami.

"Ayo kita berlomba!" sambung Sasha sambil mempercepat langkah kudanya. "Makan siang hari ini adalah kentang tumbuk dan sup bola daging. Siapa yang tiba di markas lebih dulu, akan mendapat sup bola daging lebih banyak!"

"Uwah! Hey, tunggu aku!" seru Connie tidak mau kalah memacu kudanya.

Aku tidak akan kalah! Aku akan tiba lebih dulu di markas! Paling tidak, aku bisa terbebas dari adu mulut dengan Jean. Aku menghentakkan kaki di kedua sisi perut kudaku agar bisa berlari lebih cepat. Puncak menara markas sudah mulai terlihat, aku menoleh ke belakang dan keempat temanku masih berusaha mengejarku.

"Sup bola daging, teman-teman!" seruku menyemangati mereka, juga memancing mereka agar bisa berpacu lebih cepat menyusulku. Namun ketika aku sudah hampir tiba di gerbang markas, tiba-tiba luka sengatan di tanganku kembali terasa menyakitkan. Aku sontak mencengkeram lenganku dan kehilangan keseimbangan. "Uwah! Aaargh!"

-000-

Aku tidak mencoba untuk tidur, bahkan tidak mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, tetapi rasa sakit itu kembali menyengatku. Akibatnya, aku jadi kehilangan kesempatanku menikmati menu makan siang yang disebut Sasha tadi. Saat ini, aku tengah berbaring di ruang rawat di bangsal rumah sakit. Aku mencoba untuk bangun dan melihat berkeliling.

"Sudah bangun?" aku mendapati Kapten Levi baru masuk ke ruang rawat. Dia kemudian duduk di dekat tempat tidurku.

"Kapten, saya bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan mata untuk tidur," balasku lesu.

"Aku dengar dari Jean kau tiba-tiba kesakitan dan ambruk dari kuda. Beruntung tidak ada luka serius yang kau alami saat jatuh tadi."

"Ya, maafkan saya…"

Kalau sudah berbicara dengan Kapten Levi, aku lebih baik tidak menatap balik kedua mata kelabunya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali kedua mata kami bertemu, jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak seketika. Aku memilih menunduk dan menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Eren?" tanya Kapten Levi tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Aku menggeleng dan menjawab, "Saya tidak mengerti, Kapten. Sebenarnya saya sangat lelah karena sepanjang malam tidak bisa tidur. Namun ketika rasa sakit itu hilang, saya merasa baik-baik saja. Saya akan merasa sakit jika saya sedang mencoba untuk tidur atau memejamkan mata. Reaksinya akan langsung mengejutkan dan menyakitkan sekujur tubuh."

"Hanji sedang mencoba mencari obat untuk bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Aku berharap dia bisa menemukannya paling lambat sampai hari ini."

"Begitu…"

Kapten Levi tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya dan memeriksa kedua kantung mataku. Satu alisnya naik, dia seperti terkejut mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. "Kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya.

"I-iya, Sir…" balasku sedikit gugup.

"Aku akan pergi patroli. Siang ini aku akan bertugas sampai sore," dia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kapten!" panggilku sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh. "Anda akan tiba di markas sebelum matahari terbenam kan?"

"Ya, aku harap. Kenapa?"

"Saya akan menunggu Anda pulang!" tiba-tiba aku jadi sedikit bersemangat. "Lalu akan membuatkan teh untuk Anda minum selepas pulang patroli nanti. Bagaimana?"

Dia mendengus tertawa, "Terserahlah. Sampai nanti."

-000-

Malam tiba, dan aku masih belum bisa tidur…

Aku semakin gelisah di dalam kamar. Mencoba tenang di dalam balutan selimut pun aku tidak bisa. Rasa sakitnya semakin memilukan, entah bagaimana cara menghilangkannya. Badanku pun terasa dingin, selimut tebal di tempat tidurku ini bahkan tidak bisa memberiku kehangatan.

"Ukh…ya sudahlah!" dengan gusar, aku turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kalau tidak bisa tidur. Aku akan mengambil beberapa buku dan membacanya sampai pagi. Seperti malam ini, aku mengendap-endap masuk ke perpustakaan. Penjagaan di sekitar sini tidak begitu ketat, sehingga aku bisa leluasa keluar dan masuk.

"Baiklah, Eren Jaeger," kataku kepada diriku sendiri. "Mari membaca supaya tetap terjaga sampai besok pagi…"

Kira-kira 30 menit setelah aku membaca, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki orang dari luar bergerak menuju perpustakaan. Dia kemudian masuk, langkah kakinya terdengar mendekati meja tempat aku membaca. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kapten Levi sedang menghampiriku. Jantungku berdegup kencang melihat dia masuk.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan kemari, Eren," katanya kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Maafkan saya, Sir," kataku sambil menunduk dan sedikit gugup. "Saya sungguh tidak bisa tidur. Satu-satunya cara menghilangkan rasa bosan dan kantuk adalah dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan."

Dia tidak membalas apa-apa, dan hanya menatapku dengan kedua mata kelabunya. Tak lama kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang pipiku. Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang ketika dia melakukannya. Aku berkata, "Err…Kapten?"

"Pinjam tanganmu," tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan diletakkan di atas meja. Di luar dugaan, dia lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas punggung tanganku dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"A-apa yang…" aku bergumam heran.

"Tanganmu dingin, enak rasanya dijadikan tidur," jawabnya tanpa melihatku.

"Tangan saya bukan bantal…"

"Sudah diam, jangan berisik. Aku mau tidur."

"Bukankah sebaiknya Anda kembali ke kamar, Sir?"

"Ada pertemuan di ruangan Erwin, aku malas sekali datang dan ingin tidur. Aku sudah mengunci pintu perpustakaan, jadi dia tidak akan tahu kalau aku ada di sini."

"A-Anda menguncinya? Tapi-"

"Jangan berisik, Eren," tukasnya cepat. "Aku mau tidur."

Dia tahu aku kedinginan. Sejak kapan? Apa mungkin dari siang tadi dia sudah tahu bahwa suhu tubuhku dingin? Err…bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan sebenarnya. Saat ini, dia sedang tidur di atas punggung tanganku. "Kap-" aku mencoba memanggil namanya, tapi nampaknya dia sudah terlelap. Dia menghadap ke arah lain. Kulihat punggungnya bergerak naik dan turun mengikuti nafasnya.

Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Selamat tidur, Kapten Levi…"

-000-

**Day 2**

Hari kedua ini, aku seperti mendapat pencerahan ketika Mayor Hanji mengabariku kalau dia sudah mendapatkan obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Aku akan segera mengakhiri mimpi burukku dan kembali melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Saat ini, aku sedang berada di ruang kesehatan ditemani Kapten Levi.

"Nah, Eren, coba minum ini," Mayor Hanji meletakkan segelas cairan berwarna cokelat transparan. Seperti teh, tapi ini bukan teh karena aromanya menyengat sekali. "Sebenarnya ini adalah obat pereda sakit. Sedikit campuran madu dan kayu manis supaya rasanya tidak terlalu pahit. Tablet atau kapsul sebenarnya lebih praktis. Tetapi obat cair seharusnya bisa diserap lebih cepat oleh tubuhmu."

"Anda yakin, Mayor Hanji?" tanyaku kemudian mengangkat gelas itu.

"Minum saja, Eren," kata Kapten Levi tegas. "Minumlah sekali teguk."

"Uuugh…tapi aromanya," keluhku sambil menutup hidung. "Kalau sampai tidak berhasil bagaimana, Kapten?"

"Ayolah minum dulu, Eren," sambung Mayor Hanji. "Aku ingin tahu apakah ini berhasil atau tidak."

"Anda sendiri bahkan belum yakin, Mayor…" aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali langsung meminumnya. Tidak peduli dengan rasanya, aku langsung menghabiskannya dengan sekali teguk.

Aku terdiam, belum ada reaksi apa pun dalam tubuhku. Aku memandang Mayor Hanji dan Kapten Levi bergantian. Mereka tengah menatapku cemas, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku lemas dan aku ambruk dari kursiku. Kepalaku pusing dan perutku mual. Rasa sakit di lenganku kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Oh tidak, muntahkan dulu, Eren!" seru Mayor Hanji panik. "Muntahkan! Levi, bantu dia memuntahkannya!"

"Sial, kau benar-benar merepotkan, Mata Empat!" Kapten Levi kemudian mengangkat badanku dan menopangnya dengan satu tangannya. Dia langsung memasukkan dua jari ke mulutku, "Muntahkan, Eren! Cepat!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku berhasil memuntahkan cairan aneh itu. Perutku masih mual dan kepalaku tambah pusing. Aku masih bersandar pada satu tangan Levi yang kini sedang menatapku cemas. Nafasku tersengal dan menoleh kepadanya. "Kapten…" kataku sedikit menahan isak tangisku.

Kapten Levi kemudian membentak Mayor Hanji, "Ini salahmu, Mayor sialan!"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini reaksinya, Levi!" balas perempuan berambut cokelat itu cemas. "Aku memang belum yakin, tetapi dosis dalam ramuan itu sudah kuatur baik-baik. Demi Tuhan, Eren, maafkan aku…"

"Saya baik-baik saja, Mayor," jawabku lesu.

"Apa sakitnya hilang?"

"Sayangnya tidak, sakitnya masih terasa. Bahkan bekas sengatannya juga masih ada."

Mayor Hanji menghela nafas, "Satu-satunya cara untuk sembuh adalah dengan tetap bertahan untuk melewatinya. Sehari lagi, Eren. Setelahnya kau akan baik-baik saja."

Tidak ada obat satu pun yang bisa menyembuhkanku. Mayor Hanji benar, aku hanya perlu bertahan satu hari lagi untuk bisa sembuh. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melewatinya atau tidak.

Tidak tidur selama 3 malam itu melelahkan, kawan…sungguh…

-to be continue-

* * *

><p>Chapter 3, final chapter, coming up next! Mari berdoa untuk kesembuhan Eren!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**Day 3**

Dingin…

Sakit…

Pusing…

Mual…

Semuanya kurasakan jadi satu…

Ini hari terakhir, setelahnya aku akan bisa tidur. Tetapi mengapa rasanya lebih buruk dari 2 hari kemarin? Dinginnya tidak seperti ini, sakitnya tidak seperti ini, bahkan sekarang lengan kananku sangat kaku nyaris tidak bisa digerakkan. Jean dan Armin bilang akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Kapten Levi dan Mayor Hanji. Aku sangat berharap bisa mendapat pertolongan lebih cepat.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…

Gelisah dengan terus merasakan sakit ini di dalam kamar, aku akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Tubuhku kubalut dengan jaket dan selimut, tetapi masih tetap terasa dingin. Kakiku sedikit gemetar saat kupakai berjalan keluar dari kamar. Aku menyusuri koridor, berharap bisa tiba di ruang kerja Kapten Levi.

"Kapten…" gumamku lirih, sambil terus berjalan.

Akhirnya aku tiba di depan ruangannya. Nafasku tersengal, badanku semakin kaku untuk digerakkan karena berusaha menahan dingin. Pandangan mata mulai tidak tetap, aku akan kehilangan kesadaran sebentar lagi. Tetapi sakit di lenganku akan mencegahku pingsan.

"Eren?" dan aku mendengar Kapten Levi memanggil namaku dari belakangku.

"Oh, Kapten Levi…" sapaku gemetaran. "Saya…uuukh…"

"Jean bilang kau tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Lalu mengapa kau berada di sini sekarang?" dia lalu menghampiriku dan memegang keningku. "Dingin sekali. Aku panggil Hanji-"

Saat dia hendak berbalik meninggalkanku, sontak tanganku langsung menarik tangannya dan mencegahnya pergi. Mulutku yang gemetar kemudian mencoba untuk berbicara, "Jangan…"

"Kenapa, Eren?" dia bertanya.

"Jangan pergi, Kapten. Saya mohon. Tetaplah di sini…uuukh…"

Dia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Ya sudah, ayo masuk ke ruanganku." Dia kemudian menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku masuk ke ruangannya. Dia menyuruhku berbaring di sofa ruang kerjanya. Dia pergi ke kamarnya sebentar untuk mengambil selimut. Dia bilang selimutku kurang tebal, maka harus ditambah supaya lebih hangat.

"Bagaimana, Eren? Sudah lebih baik?" kedua mata kelabunya tidak lepas dariku.

"I-iya, lebih baik," jawabku gemetaran.

"Kau seharusnya tetap berada di kamar, bodoh."

"Saya tidak mau sendirian, Kapten. Uukh…"

"Ya sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Istirahat saja di sini, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Tangannya membelai kepalaku, terasa hangat dan menenangkanku. Meski masih gemetaran melawan dingin, aku bisa lebih tenang karena aku tidak sendirian. Ada Kapten Levi di sini menemaniku.

"Kapten," ucapku kemudian memecah keheningan. "Saya bersyukur bukan Anda yang disengat."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Eren?" tanya Kapten Levi.

"Anda adalah seorang pekerja keras. Komandan Erwin sangat membutuhkan tenaga Anda untuk berbagai macam urusan. Saya selalu suka melihat Anda bekerja, karena itu akan semakin membuat saya bersemangat untuk bekerja juga. Jika Anda tersengat dan tidak bisa tidur sampai 3 hari seperti ini, pasti akan berdampak buruk untuk kualitas kerja Anda."

"Dan sekarang benar-benar berdampak buruk padamu kan, Eren? Jangan mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting padaku. Sekarang aku tanya padamu!" tiba-tiba Kapten Levi menutup kedua mataku dengan satu telapak tangannya. Jantungku berdegup kencang, dada ini terasa sesak dan seperti mau pecah.

"Kau kedinginan, Eren?" tanya dia bernada tajam.

"Ya, dingin…" jawabku gemetaran.

"Kau sakit?"

"Ya, sakit…"

"Kau lelah, Eren?"

Sampai di pertanyaan terakhir, aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaanku. Air mataku keluar dan menangis di balik telapak tangan kapten kesayanganku. Dia kemudian menarikku dan mencium bibirku dengan cepat. Setelahnya, dia mendekapku erat dan berkata, "Tenanglah, tinggal sehari lagi dan semuanya akan berakhir. Aku akan menemanimu melewati semua ini, Eren."

"Kapten…" gumamku lirih. "Saya sudah lelah…sungguh…"

"Ya, aku tahu…"

"Sudah cukup merasa kedinginan, kesakitan, dan mengantuk. Uuukh…"

"Ya, Eren…"

"Saya hanya butuh Anda, Kapten. Tidak butuh suatu apa pun, hanya Anda seorang…"

Aku membalas dekapannya. Beban-benarku seperti lepas dari pikiran dan hatiku. Berada dalam pelukannya adalah yang paling kubutuhkan untuk menenangkanku. Aku tidak akan memejamkan mata, tidak akan tertidur, tidak akan bermimpi. Tetapi berada di dalam pelukannya, aku akan merasa lebih baik.

"Eren…" katanya sebelum kemudian dia menciumku lagi. Aku merasakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Dia begitu hangat, rasanya tidak ingin melepaskannya cepat-cepat. Ketenangan pun mulai mengalir di dalam tubuhku.

Bersamanya…

Hingga pagi menjelang…

Hingga rasa sakit ini hilang…

Hingga aku bisa tidur kembali…

-000-

_Normal's POV_

"Levi! Levi, aku berhasil! Aku menemukannya!" seru Hanji sambil kemudian merangsek masuk ke ruang kerja Levi. "Obat pengurang rasa sakitnya! Ini dia-…eh? Apa yang…?"

Dia urung melanjutkan kata-katanya. Didapatinya Levi sedang tidur dalam posisi duduk di lantai bersandar pada sofanya. Satu lututnya ditekuk untuk menopang tangannya yang menahan kepalanya. Dan dia juga melihat Eren sedang tidur pulas di atas sofa dengan 2 selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya.

Eren akhirnya tertidur pulas…

Hanji tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bergumam, "Sudah bisa tidur rupanya. Syukurlah…"

Dia baru akan berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang kerja Levi. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu melayang dan terlontar mengenai pundaknya. "Ouch! Apa yang-"

"Jangan berisik, Mata Empat!" seru Levi sebelum Hanji protes karena dilempar sepatu. "Dia sudah berhasil tidur. Jangan berbuat kekacauan, kau akan membangunkannya!"

"Aku hanya ingin melaporkan padamu kalau aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan obatnya," kata Hanji sambil mengurut-urut pundaknya. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan, Levi?"

Levi mengangkat bahu, "Tidak banyak. Hanya menyuruhnya cepat tidur."

"Tapi dia akan bertambah sakit kalau tidur kan?"

"Kau bisa lihat dia sekarang kan? Dia bahkan mendengkur cukup keras dalam tidurnya."

"Dan kau bisa tidur juga selagi dia mendengkur," balas perempuan berkacamata itu terkekeh.

"Sudah jangan berisik dan cepat keluar dari sini! Kau hanya akan mengganggu tidurnya."

"Oh ya, kau dipanggil Erwin ke ruangannya. Ini soal strategi misi kemanusiaan yang akan dia laksanakan besok lusa."

"Kau pergilah lebih dulu, nanti aku menyusul."

Setelah Hanji pergi dari ruangannya, Levi kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Dia sudah siap untuk mengikuti pertemuan penting di ruang kerja Erwin. Sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangannya, dia berlutut di dekat sofa tempat Eren tidur. Dia membelai kepalanya, suhu tubuh Eren sudah kembali normal. Melihat Eren tidur pulas seperti ini, Levi pun ikut tenang. Selama 3 hari, dia sangat mencemaskannya. Performa Eren dalam peperangan akan menurun jika kualitas tidurnya juga menurun.

"Tidurlah, selama apa pun kau mau, Eren. Jangan lupa untuk bangun lagi setelah puas tidur. Kau hanya akan membuatku repot kalau harus membangunkanmu nanti…"

-the end-

* * *

><p>AN : silakan yang mau komen atau review! Maaf ya kalo kurang berkenan dengan isi ceritanya. Maaf juga kalo isinya terlalu singkat di setiap chapternya. Walau sebenernya mungkin bisa dijadikan 1 chapter aja, tapi saya lebih memilih jadi 3 chapter. Huhuhu…


End file.
